<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三场梦 by Lukascanfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195688">三场梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly'>Lukascanfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>杨进门的时候，裴在拉格里格，第三首小提琴奏鸣曲，定情的时候裴给他拉的曲子。那天的午后阴雨绵绵，裴在他的谱子上降了几个调用大提琴拉给他听，三个乐句之后他停了下来，扯过杨的领口给了他一个吻。<br/>
说是定情，可也有些奇怪，他们两个在这个吻之前上了无数次的床，整个乐团都知道他们的小提琴首席和大提琴首席是一对儿，排练的间隙演出的后台总会自动腾出一块位置给他们，地方不大，一把椅子和一个角落，足够他们两个人一起坐着或站着。杨并不抗拒裴自然而然的身体接触，他抗拒别人，但不抗拒裴，可能这也给了他们之间对于这些朦胧事物的一些错误认知。<br/>
这种情况持续了一小段时间，他们虽然在一起，但是没有人开口过说真真正正把什么事情给放在台面上确认，上床说明不了任何问题，他们依旧可以是任何关系，炮友，同事，关系挺好的友人，直到现在他们也从来没有谈论过那个雨天的吻究竟有什么意义，杨不愿开口，裴不打算开口，这事情就这么搁置了，搁置了很久，杨觉得比他们在一起的时间都还要久，仿佛是打从他出生开始就已经存在于此的隔阂。<br/>
说起来也是挺讽刺的，明明是应该就此明确的东西，却自此变成了哽在中间没人愿意提的门槛。<br/>
回来了？裴没回头，依旧背对着他，断断续续的弓法表明这个人根本心不在焉。<br/>
嗯。杨应了一声，把手里买的咖啡放在桌子上。裴喜欢喝意式特浓，总是一杯就这么灌进去，像喝药似的，他好像也从来没对任何事物展现过浓厚的兴趣，一切都是按照自己的习惯来，从茱莉娅硕士毕业之后他的人生更像是养老。<br/>
而杨是他养老生活中一次惊天动地的意外。<br/>
开始搬到一起生活之前，杨问过他为什么要从美国回来，茱莉娅硕士全奖，参加过这么多比赛，拿了无数的荣誉，何必要回到澳洲的乐团来呢，杨调侃过他这是体验生活，裴也没有否认，他的确是在体验生活，以前总是追着赶着什么，把自己弄得很疲惫，现在就只是想过一过悠闲的日子，昆士兰交响乐团的排练相比较起来茱莉娅的硕士学业和美国各种含金量巨大的比赛，的确是轻松到不能再轻松了。<br/>
那如果你是在美国念书的时候遇见我的呢？<br/>
那我们会变成真正意义上的炮友，然后老死不相往来。<br/>
裴这话绝对是真的，他和杨一样善于隐藏自己，说话掺杂着无数的真真假假，可杨就是知道，这句是裴为数不多的真话，他退一步去尝试揣测裴的心思，事实证明也和他想的一样，裴就是自己的镜子，把杨放在那个境地，他也会做出同样的事情来。<br/>
所以就这样吧，别让我去祸害别人。裴在音乐厅的洗手间扯着他的头发进去的时候小声这么说，杨没有点头也没有摇头，他只是看着隔间外面的灯管，煞白煞白的，没有什么生气，他感受着裴带给他的甜和痛，他眼前的灰色和粉色的细线混在一起，缠绕着根本分不开。<br/>
杨知道裴一开始看上他只是觉得他有意思，“一种从水泥墙里面挣扎而出的脆弱感”，裴说这句话的时候杨斜靠在他的肩膀上玩手机，听到之后还佯装恶心的笑了几声，这笑有些干巴巴，常常在裴说了些什么完全不好笑的笑话之后出现。杨根本没把这句话放在心上，裴说他是什么，他就是什么，而他应该是什么，这一点也不重要，就像那个C小调主和弦铿锵有力的砸在地上，存在感极强，但戛然而止，说没也就没了。<br/>
杨其实是仔细回忆过他是什么时候对裴产生些许动摇的，乐团里的裴融入其中，杨以为他是一个擅长隐藏锋芒的人，可真正作为大提琴家的裴在台上的状态是杨从来没有在任何人身上见过的，对于裴来说，上台就只是，穿好看一些，把右手的各种手链取下来，换个地方拉琴而已。这种像平日里琴房练琴一样的放松，杨在自己有记忆的人生中没有任何经验可以告诉他这样近乎完美的表演情绪是怎么做到的。<br/>
亦或者，裴的整个生活就是由表演情绪构成的，所以他才能这么游刃有余。杨坏心眼的想，在裴之前他主动去接近裴，他想知道裴是不是真的如他所想，他想看看裴死海一样平静的面具底下到底在藏着什么东西，是不是和他一样不可告人。<br/>
这样的探索维持了四年，他其实早就该知道裴比他的段位高了不知道多少，裴就是另一个他，另一个在表面上接近无暇的他，他在音乐上的完美主义、生活中某些方面的吹毛求疵、与生俱来无法逆转的控制欲，都在裴这里得以体现甚至更进一步，他和裴说话，和裴排练，和裴上床，总觉得像是在一步一步印证这个人就是另一个完整的自己，甚至他们还去买了一样的眼镜框。<br/>
不过也有一些不同，那些不同大概就是裴看上他的地方，至于这些地方，杨自己是无法察觉的，心知肚明的只有裴。<br/>
来。裴把杨带给他的咖啡喝完以后，琴还没有收好。今天打算学点什么吗？<br/>
肖斯塔科维奇还是埃尔加。<br/>
我觉得从圣·桑开始比较好。<br/>
我们圣·桑拉了一个星期了，Hyung。<br/>
我觉得你拉的很好，你觉得你拉的很好吗？<br/>
用疑问来代替疑问，裴用这一招得心应手，把需要他考虑的问题再抛回去，同时答案就藏在那个问号的后面，告诉你这其实是个肯定句。<br/>
弓，和弓一起出来。裴站在杨的后面，灯光有些昏暗，他看不太清楚谱子，把脖子往前伸想要看得更清楚一点却被裴拉回原来的位置，又被控制住了右肩膀，把他整个人往里面带。<br/>
这些肢体暗示的意味再明显不过，可杨打算再撑一会儿，毕竟裴的耐心是无限的。<br/>
在他继续下一个乐句的时候，裴弯下腰，两只手轻轻扶着他的肩膀，和他的耳朵隔着一点距离，说话带出来的吐息恍若无物。<br/>
你今天心不在焉。<br/>
你也是。杨小声回答，声音变低却浮在半空。为什么今天拉格里格？<br/>
因为你回来晚了，我有些烦躁，我烦躁的时候会拉格里格。<br/>
杨没有出声，手里的琴弓也缓缓停下，搁在了膝盖上。<br/>
今天你去见我们要合作的钢琴家了吧，Eddy·Chen。<br/>
是。<br/>
他人怎么样？<br/>
这个问题有些危险，杨在斟酌着怎么回答的时候裴反倒先松了口，一边说着算了，明天排练的时候也会见到一边从他手里把琴和琴弓都拿走，然后走到他面前想要抱他起来。<br/>
杨卡着他的手臂，稍微推了一下，发觉根本就推不动。<br/>
明天要早起的。<br/>
你哪天不早起。<br/>
尾音还没有完全消失，裴就把他抱了起来，杨后脑卷曲的头发挨着他的脸，白色帽衫被扯上去了一些，后腰就这么晾在有些冷的空气中。<br/>
杨闭上眼睛，讨好似的搂紧了裴的脖颈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大三角！！大三角！陈裴杨大三角！！11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这一段，对，第二乐章钢琴进来那里可能需要乐团更深一点的铺垫，Edward，你能从那个乐句那里再来一遍吗？”</p><p> </p><p>陈再弹了一遍开头慢板的抒情乐句，左手的分解和弦碰错了，他马上跳脱出了音乐情绪外，紧皱的眉头舒展开，抱歉的冲指挥笑笑，把放在琴里面的谱子拿出来开始查看需要再处理的段落，乐团很安静等待着他，这时整个排练室只回响着陈翻谱子的声音。</p><p> </p><p>杨把琴放在大腿上，看了一眼裴，发现裴没在看他，可大概是感受到了他的视线，裴微微偏过头，对上了他的，在目光相接的一瞬间他马上把头低了下去，他的思维开始发飘，他不受控制的想起陈身上松香的味道，很淡很淡，带着点斯坦威琴板的云杉木香气。</p><p> </p><p>昨天下午的时候是他第一次见到陈，第一次当面见到，就在歌剧院的音乐厅里，26岁的年轻钢琴家站在台上，穿着很普通的优衣库衬衫，带着金边的方框眼镜，迎着刺眼的舞台灯光冲他笑，对他说，“您就是首席吧？我见过您，在录像里面。”</p><p> </p><p>杨不是第一次见到独奏家，各种独奏家，小提琴独奏家钢琴独奏家大提琴独奏家，和被邀请来的独奏家商定演出项目并不是首席应该担任的工作，只是这一次这位范·克莱本金奖得主要求见首席，负责人有些疑惑，但还是通知了杨过来，虽然杨很擅长沟通也愿意来这种场合，可是没什么人知道他其实从打心底里并不愿意提前与独奏家见面，他更想直接在排练的时候，直觉告诉他，就算现在见到人也没有什么用，只有排练时候的音乐和态度可以反应出来这位独奏家究竟是怎样一个人。</p><p> </p><p>他对独奏家对待音乐的兴趣远远高于对独奏家本人的兴趣，不过说实话，在台上见到陈的那一面也是杨平静生活中惊天动地的意外，就这一面，他觉得陈的音乐应该就和他本人一样，就算不用听不用去感受，他也能切实的体会到陈身上对于冒险的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>交谈工作的时候陈的态度非常谦和，把自己能说的先说出来，杨坐在一边听着，回忆起在纪录片宣传片和录影中见到陈，他本身对于钢琴并没有太大的兴趣，只是裴对于钢琴、小提琴和大提琴的赛事都有关注，就算已经结束的场次他也会挑出来喜欢的反复看，他觉得钢琴思维对于他掌控音乐的整体有很大帮助。杨就是在这个过程中知道的陈，21岁拿到肖赛金奖的那首波兰舞曲英雄，宏观和微观都极难把握，但也跟着裴听了那么多曲子了，杨敢说这是那届肖赛陈最好的一首作品，干练率真，带着点天不怕地不怕的学生气。</p><p> </p><p>可没实际见过陈的时候得知要和他合作，他心里是有点紧张的，他没真心喜欢过哪个还在世的钢琴家，看着坐在自己对面的陈，他的耳边还盘旋着那首降A大调的英雄。</p><p> </p><p>“要一起吃个晚饭吗？”结束之后杨本来已经打算回去了，车钥匙刚拿出来被后从音乐厅出来的陈叫住。</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，当然。”杨说，他其实犹豫了一下，不过还是答应了，心里想着给裴发个短信，告诉他自己不回去做饭了，“副驾？”</p><p> </p><p>“行。”</p><p> </p><p>过程中杨随口找了几个话题，无非是问一下陈在比赛或者音乐会时候的琐事，他擅长抛出话题让对方逐渐掌握主动权对他敞开心扉，可是陈好像并不是个话多的人，往往是他回答完杨的问题就不再主动开口，像是等着杨问他下一个问题，不过那些回答都十分诚恳，在回答中敞开心扉并等待问题的人，杨也是第一次见到。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么打算见我呢？一般没有谁会提出要见首席的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦是这样的。”听到这句话，陈笑了一下，这时菜正好端上来，他把眼镜收进了衬衣前面的口袋里，流畅的叙述好像是一直在等着这个一样，就差把你快问写在脸上了，“我合作的乐团都会和首席见面，我觉得在排练之前和concertmaster见一下面可以帮我了解乐团的风格。”</p><p> </p><p>趁着杨夹菜的时候他又补上一句，“虽然乐团什么风格和我没关系就是了，我什么风格他们就要跟着我什么风格。”</p><p> </p><p>杨差点把嘴里的那半根生菜卡在喉咙里面。</p><p> </p><p>“没事吧。”陈面不改色的递过去一杯乌龙茶，笑着看着杨，“因为我小时候学过一段时间的小提琴，虽然后来改学了钢琴，可我对小提琴一直很有兴趣，这也是为什么我想见首席。”</p><p> </p><p>“直接见独奏家不是更好吗？以你的立场来说见到独奏家应该更轻松吧。”杨还是没有搞清楚，不过他确实没有想到陈小时候是学小提琴入门的，陈的履历上不会把这种东西都写进去，“首席可都是没有成为独奏家才来乐团熬的人，我们不是顶尖的那一批，何必要见。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为融合。”陈说，他搅动着自己碗里的沙拉酱，另一只手托着腮，常年练琴被修剪的短粗的指甲晶莹而透明，“独奏家都很不合群，我现在的协奏曲需要进步，虽然乐团的风格和我确实没什么关系，但是我得明白音色和音响上的融合究竟是什么，从这一点上来说找独奏家对我没有任何帮助，我需要你们，因为每一个乐团首席在这一点上是顶尖的那一批。”</p><p> </p><p>他说这话时候是低着头的，可是他知道杨在看他。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你在讽刺我？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么会这么想？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是想成为独奏家的，可是我没成。”</p><p> </p><p>“独奏家没什么好的，杨，独奏家不被允许任何失误，需要去参加比赛来推销自己，就算是成名了也要演奏迎合大众的音乐，不然没人会买你的帐，就像大家都在说波格莱里奇是瞎弹，我知道他没有，可是别人知道吗？他的音乐会上座率并不高。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是成为独奏家之后才能明白的烦恼，我曾以为我可以，而且我做好了准备。”杨说，这对他来说其实是非常私人的东西了，可他就是不受控制的说了出来，甚至他都没有意识到其实现在已经是陈在引导他回答并近乎半强迫着他说出这些，因为他不说，他就没办法得知陈更多的想法，他当然可以说几个谎，不过陈马上就能看穿，他的直觉这么告诉他，“不过你没有在演奏迎合大众的音乐，至少现在没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“我希望我以后也不会有，所以我才找你们，找你，我得认清自己，认清自己才能演奏音乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“19岁拿了范·克莱本金奖，21岁拿了肖赛金奖，你还有什么没认清的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有，至少现在没有。”他把那句话还给了杨，“比赛说明不了什么的，那只不过是证明自己技术的一种办法，而且只有一次机会，输赢全靠评委是否喜欢你的处理，比起比赛，我更喜欢音乐，音乐不是比赛。”</p><p> </p><p>杨听到陈的缓缓道来，他觉得自己回到了十几岁的样子，那个得知因为没有和伴奏更多眼神交流而被刷下来把谱子摔了愤然离场的自己，他没遇上过和自己有同样想法的人，就连裴也从来没有和他讨论过这个问题，没人对他说过，音乐不是比赛，他自己在无数次的比赛之中无数次的跌倒才明白这个道理，他以为他没资格说这话，因为他赢过，但没赢到最后。</p><p> </p><p>“杨？”</p><p> </p><p>他听到指挥在叫他的名字，他终于回过神来，发现乐团的所有人都在看着自己，包括裴，包括扭过头来看他的陈。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？你刚刚在走神，我们要开始第三乐章了。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”他重新把琴架起来，努力想要甩掉那些莫名其妙的想法。</p><p> </p><p>裴的目光在他身上停留了几秒钟，转过脸把谱子翻了一页。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>排练结束后，陈鞠躬和大家道谢，没有做过多的停留，只是把随身的背包收好，打着电话径自走出了排练室。</p><p> </p><p>“他这么着急？”同档伙伴看着陈离开的背影，“本来还想带着他喝一杯呢，看样子是个很好相处的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，刚我去问指挥，今天他太太来接他来着。”裴走过来，摸着杨的肩膀这么回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天晚上还要出门吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，不过我做了饭，放在冰箱里面了，你可以自己热一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“让你从美国跑回来真是不好意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“说这个做什么，我们是夫妻，不用感到抱歉。”妻子开着车，专心致志的看着前面，车里只能听到引擎发出的嗡嗡声，陈带上耳机，开了降噪，闭上眼睛靠在后座上，仿佛很累的样子，开始循环播放格里格。</p><p> </p><p>这种沉默并不是第一次，陈在24岁的时候结婚到现在两年，明面上他们过着老夫老妻的生活，实际上陈并不觉得当初自己的选择是正确的，两年的时间不会骗人，恋爱的四年也不会骗人，他总觉得一切还不至于像现在一样如死一般寂静，可事实也就这样往他不愿意看到的地方走去，拉都拉不回来。</p><p> </p><p>大概是结婚半年以后，他开始频繁演出，以前并没有这么频繁，短短半年他觉得好像是过了一辈子，所有的事情都在雾里被埋着，之前本该在正轨上的事逐渐偏离了路线，更年少时候获得的荣耀和光芒一度让他觉得自己的冒险画下了半个句号，他开始追寻平静的生活，可现如今26岁的他看着自己21岁录的肖邦专辑封面里的那双眼睛，好像就是在嘲笑他其实是个失败者。</p><p> </p><p>他是否选错了路，他不得而知，他沉浸在每一次的音乐情绪中，尽力和邀请他的每一个乐团合作，排练的时候好像没什么人发现他其实和以前的处理不一样了，大家都说他现在正在一个形成自己风格的关键转折时期，所以可能有人发现，但是没人会说，他们觉得Edward·Chen会自己解决好一切，他的天赋和他的努力足以支撑他继续走下去。</p><p> </p><p>他现在只有一个人骗不过，那就是他的老师，之前他回巴黎见那位老人，年迈却智慧，一如往昔，像是一株植物一样平静磅礴的呼吸。老师见他的第一面，给了他一个拥抱，隐晦的说他最近状态不佳，是不是发生了什么事。</p><p> </p><p>陈不知道该怎么回答，他脑子里闪过很多想法，关于自己的，关于妻子的，关于他们的婚姻，关于他们之间存在并不明显的错位，和莫扎特的十六分音符一样顺滑的流走，最终他什么也没说，只是讲自己还没有想清楚。</p><p> </p><p>想清楚，只是想清楚。Edward·Chen早就知道自己到底是个什么样的人，要演奏什么样的音乐，将要且一定要过上什么样的人生，可是现在已经不是他一个人的问题了，独奏家陷入人间的柴米油盐中，只有两个结局，不是在这之中和相互陪伴的人共同找到出路，就是从此囿于泥潭再也无法抽身，而他现在徘徊在这两者之间，他相信他对于妻子还是存在着爱的，只是他自己还没有想清楚。</p><p> </p><p>所以每当这个念头到这里停下，他就再也没有办法了。</p><p> </p><p>他决定先做出一些改变，于是他开始见每一个乐团的首席，希望从这些小提琴首席身上找到音乐上面的融合，显然这是最容易入手的地方，他的音乐出问题了，就要从音乐上先来解决，最好的办法就是和首席私下交流，到现在为止他见了很多的首席，也无一例外都给了他很多方面的意见，只是他们好像也没有看出陈真正的问题点，甚至已经开始探讨关于演奏技巧方面的事了，陈虽然多少觉得有些奇怪，可是他认为总会有突破。</p><p> </p><p>而现在这个27岁的年轻首席也给了他一些全新的视角，毕竟从前从来没有任何一个人会在第一次见面的饭桌上运用无比高超的社交手段和藏都藏不住的敌意和拒绝，也没有任何一个人会用平淡的语气质问他是不是在嘲讽，那种平淡的语气却没有攻击性，好像那个人又把敌意返回到了他自己身上。</p><p> </p><p>陈第二次约他出来是在第一次和乐团排练后的没几天，他和指挥要了杨的联系方式，直接打了电话给他，一开始对方并没有接，后来过了两个小时才回过来，明明是下午两点，他听得出杨已经在压抑了，可是浓浓的疲倦还是透过听筒传递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这么累？而且你也来晚了，通常我才是迟到的那个。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，昨晚没睡好。”</p><p> </p><p>谎话。陈马上就知道了，可是他没拆穿杨，和这个人藏起来的东西斗智斗勇是件十分有意思的事，他情绪深处的东西可以被调动出来，这和音乐一样，又不太一样。</p><p> </p><p>杨看了他一眼，左手指捻着菜单的边角反复摩擦，过了一会儿像是放弃了什么似的自己坦白，“他今天走，墨尔本有一个四重奏的乐团邀请他去客座，所以帮他收拾东西晚了一点，本来昨晚就该做好的，但是有些事情耽误了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是那位大提首席吗。”这不是个疑问句，陈心里有数，正常人应该都看得出来这两个人之间有点不同寻常的关系，那位大提首席偶尔目光会不自觉落在右边的方向，陈想他知道他在看谁，也只有唯一一个人值得他用那种捕猎一般的目光去看。</p><p> </p><p>“是。”杨回答，“裴，你可以叫他Hyung。”</p><p> </p><p>杨的发音有些奇怪，对方是应该是韩裔。</p><p> </p><p>“是你男朋友吗？”</p><p> </p><p>杨看上去犹豫了几秒钟，“是我丈夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们结婚了？”他有些惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“没有法定意义上，但所有人都这么想，包括他，包括我。”杨说，这时他的咖啡端上来了，“你也知道，我们这类人结婚有些，麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>陈发出一个意义不明的语气词，低下头喝橙汁。</p><p> </p><p>“是不是很奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”他其实还想问一些别的问题，他不是没见过这种类型的伴侣，只是他没想到杨就这么坦白说了，他以为他们还没有到尘埃落定的阶段，那些他心里的疑问突然都不想再问，尽管性别不一样，可他知道人总都还是一样的人。</p><p> </p><p>“那我们的独奏家今天又有什么问题呢。”杨戏谑的看着他，陈觉得他的伪装和防线有所松懈，至于是故意的还是不经意间他也就不在意了。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么问题，只是之前很多的首席都找我谈论演奏的技巧，我就不想和他们吃第二次饭了，喝上几口酒续第二摊之类的事不适合他们和我。”</p><p> </p><p>“和你讨论演奏的技巧？钢琴和小提琴？首席和演奏家？”杨比划了一下他们之间，“和我开玩笑呢？我觉得这没什么好讨论的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你觉得我们可以说点别的什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我不太想和你谈技巧，尽管我知道钢琴思维对我的演奏有帮助，但这是自讨苦吃。”杨笑了笑，“这只会提醒我有多失败。”</p><p> </p><p>“失败到27岁就是正式交响乐团的首席？”</p><p> </p><p>“你看看我周围吧，那都是些什么怪物，当你是怪物的一员时，就没人会在意你是不是真的愿意成为怪物。”</p><p> </p><p>“你愿意吗？”他看着陈的眼睛，一字一句地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陈在悉尼已经一个月了，这对于他来说很不寻常，他通常只会在演出的城市停留一个星期，这已经是最多的时间了，他不需要操持音乐会的具体事宜，排练一两次，练琴，演出，然后走人，他虽然去过很多个城市，可在他的印象中也总是停留在一个类似符号性的印象中，虽然设身处地，也只是通过维基了解情况罢了。</p><p> </p><p>至于为什么这次留这么久，他隐约觉得自己知道原因，除了他提前回了澳洲躲着自己的妻子以外，他发现不可否认的对这一位交响乐团的首席产生了兴趣，他们没有交换艺术观，自己对他的了解也停留在采访和并不多的录像中，他只是觉得这个人对自己散发了一些除音乐以外的东西，甚至已经有些越界了。</p><p> </p><p>音乐。陈想，将这个东西作为职业还保留着强烈热情的人不外乎于超级英雄。他现在做的事情更相当于本能，音乐变成了他本能的一部分，除非爱也是他的本能，否则他没办法时时刻刻对这个保持十二万分的热情。</p><p> </p><p>他虽然是演奏家，却也只是个平常人，他有可能会在历史上留名，但他不是神，他无法和从前的众神和之后将要出现的众神比肩，他只是弹琴，恰好还算擅长，仅此而已，可没人想听真话，所有人在谈话和纪录片中都在盯着他希望他说出什么惊世骇俗的观点，批判或者展望，最好是批判，他们爱听这些。</p><p> </p><p>这一点上，之前和他有交流的首席们也如出一辙。</p><p> </p><p>除了杨。</p><p> </p><p>这是第一个对他的观点毫无兴趣的人，也直言自己在他面前是个失败者，音乐成了工作，那在休息时间就不要提音乐，他永远不会在饭桌上谈及他五花八门的和声知识和小提琴技巧，尽管他的左手拨弦完美无瑕。</p><p> </p><p>“你不爱音乐了吗？”陈在他们第三次见面的时候这么问过，事后想起来这简直是一个愚蠢至极的问题，他记得杨是用什么眼神看着他的，他也记得杨是怎么回答的。</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”他说，没有经过思考，没有犹豫，就只是这样子给出了一个肯定的答复，在到处是喧嚣声和碗碟碰撞声的餐厅中，他这个肯定的答复像是跳下悬崖的水滴，落进去了也没有了动静，只是消失在了不知道什么地方，“我说了，出来的时候我不想聊音乐，我们可以聊些别的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们聊一聊那个，关于怪物的话题吧。”陈韦丞说，餐厅里面的环境不适合说这些，但是他们没有别的地方了，“何出此言呢，因为你丈夫吗，他在茱莉娅的历届毕业生墙上有照片。”</p><p> </p><p>杨马上抬起眼睛看了他一眼，随后把目光挪到了别处去，他用手指敲着桌面，敲了两下便停了下来，他没有马上接话，只是就这样让这个问题停在了半空。</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung。”陈意识到了他不太愿意自己这样称呼裴，于是立刻改了叫法，而杨看上去像是被看穿了一样皱皱眉，低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>“不全是因为他。”杨说，他额前的头发垂了下来挡住了他的眼睛，“大概更多的是因为我自己，也可能是我所处的环境，也可能是一直以来的一些东西，我不知道，我只是说了这些话，我希望你不要过度解读，Edward。”他有点烦躁了。</p><p> </p><p>“像你之前沉迷于，各种各样的肉体关系吗？”陈在杨惊讶的目光中说出了平铺直叙的真相，他的语气像是在讲今天的天气不错，“你还有一段时间的饮酒史，不，应该是，酗酒，酒瘾，而你没有接受治疗，直到现在你不常喝了也是，我没有批判你的资格，我知道有时候生活就是很残忍。”</p><p> </p><p>“你一点都不了解我，Edward，一点都不。”杨的语气尖锐起来，他的社交技巧被抛在了脑后，尽管陈说的是事实，最后一句话也的确让他心头一颤，这让他本能的进入了自我保护的模式，“调查乐团首席是独奏的工作之一？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想了解你。”陈说了实话，“托这个工作的福，我认识不少人，但是想从他们嘴里套真话还是费了我一番功夫，你说我不了解你，Hyung又真正了解你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>杨再次直视着他，眼睛里什么也没有，陈看到他眼角处小小的胎记，这完美的瑕疵让陈觉得他离自己近了一点，没来由的，他突然认为杨以前应该也是想要成为众神之一的人，只是他最后明白了一些东西，放弃了一些东西。</p><p> </p><p>“而我希望有人告诉你，这样做非常不礼貌。”杨站了起来，他把自己的琴背上，从钱包里掏出一张钞票压在杯子底下，整套动作花了几秒钟的时间，甚至他掏钱的动作都有些慌乱，“我觉得我需要考虑我们下次是否还要私下见面。”</p><p> </p><p>杨转身离开，在陈眼里，他更像是被抓住了一般落荒而逃，陈知道自己可以继续咬住不放，但是像杨对他散发出音乐以外的气息一样，他挑明了这份记忆，他同样也越界了，他们不过只是见了三次面的合作伙伴，甚至之后也有可能再也没有交集，这关系连陌生人都不如。</p><p> </p><p>我有点心急了。陈看着杨的车驶出停车场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在锁完车回家短短的十几米路上已经把钥匙掉了三次，他的手抖个不停。</p><p> </p><p>杨觉得自己被抓住了，被一个他不熟悉的人抓住是一件很痛苦的事，陈说的一切都让他觉得背后发凉，杨博尧，Brett·Yang，在那个瞬间他无处可逃，他没想到这种事情会发生在第三次见面的餐厅中，他也不知道这回事他们即将要合作的独奏对他说的话，仿佛他们第一次交谈的东西当然无存，陈告诉了他什么，陈同样就打碎了什么。</p><p> </p><p>尽管陈说的都是事实，也因为陈说的是事实，他才发现久违的那些东西其实一直没有离开，他以为自己来到了悉尼，以为裴来到了自己身边，以为自己和他一起度过了那段时间自己就能改变一些现状，此时此刻他怀疑自己错的离谱。</p><p> </p><p>“回来了？”裴这次没有背着他拉琴，他坐在客厅里看录像，是15年的肖赛，肖协一，决赛陈的版本，他正坐在琴凳上听着乐队演奏，等待自己的部分出现。看样子他才刚刚开始看没多久。</p><p> </p><p>杨拎着琴愣在原地，他知道自己现在的表情应该很傻，可是他现在大脑一片空白，他所有的回忆好像都被激起来了，那些冰冷的雨打在他身上，厕所隔间里硬邦邦的瓷砖，他无法做出反应。</p><p> </p><p>直到裴终于走过来轻轻搂住他，低下头问他怎么了。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>他听见那个声音，僵硬在裴的手臂中，他直挺挺地站着，听到模糊的背景音乐里是陈的呼吸和踩踏板声。</p><p> </p><p>裴把他的琴接过来放在地毯上，他再次听到在空间里回响的乐句，轰隆如雷声。</p><p> </p><p>Hyung又真的了解你吗？</p><p> </p><p>他彻底泄了气，靠在裴的怀里，把整个重量都交给了他，几秒钟的死寂之后他抬起头去吻裴，仿佛确认一般的不停地说我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>“나도。”裴笑着回答他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴的韩语“我也是”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我弄痛你了。”裴手里拿着骑熊士的谱子，床头的灯光很昏暗，杨博尧知道他什么都看不清楚，他甚至也没有戴眼镜，但是骑熊士新出了肖邦的谱子，他就只是想看，他想做什么并出于什么理由都令人摸不着头脑，包括说这句话，毕竟裴以前从来不会在这一点上发表言论，就连像这样叙述事实都不会，他总是在杨博尧之后睡过去，总是。</p><p> </p><p>杨看着他，他也没有戴眼镜，那一点点灯光有些刺痛他的眼睛，他只分得清裴侧脸的模糊线条，他没讲话，他知道裴这么说并不是想要他的回应，在一起这么久，他在裴的相处中学会的两点就是看他的表情和听他的语气，毕竟裴总是掌控他的那方，而这让他觉得安全。</p><p> </p><p>杨蹭过去，把那本肖邦从裴的手里抽出来并丢下床，纸质谱在地毯上砸出闷响，他搂上裴的脖子，安静的贴在他怀里。裴的手从拿着谱子的动作很自然的变成了揽着他腰的动作，杨听着他的心跳和自己的心跳，这难得的安静时刻却更让他心烦意乱，他扭过脸去够床头柜的小音箱，软件记忆停留在叙三。</p><p> </p><p>杨皱了皱眉，抬手想关掉，裴捞过他的胳膊，皮肤贴着皮肤，大了他一圈的手掰着他的手指让他搂回自己的脖子，按着他的头到自己肩膀上，力道不大，但是杨知道裴不想让他动。</p><p> </p><p>齐默尔曼的叙三并没有让人感到幸福，虽然这是杨记忆中他所知道的最幸福的一版了。</p><p> </p><p>“叙三不适合现在。”结尾和弦没出现的时候，裴趁着空拍开口了，他的下巴贴着杨的头发，杨听到裴的声带振动，在他的耳边传出很闷的回响，“你状态不对。”</p><p> </p><p>裴说这话其实也没有让他回应的意思，可是在性爱结束，骑熊士版的谱子被丢在地上，音箱里又放着肖邦的时刻里，里面带着的意思就有点微妙，裴在杨面前不是有话直说的人，但也不会让杨去猜他的意思，他意识到杨听不懂之后就会换一种杨听得懂的方式表达，做一些有指向性的事或者换种说法，这是他对杨的特殊照顾。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事。”</p><p>“我知道你没事。”裴说，“只是你最近过于主动了。”</p><p>“这么说你不想操我了？”</p><p> </p><p>裴把他搂紧了点，“没，但我也知道你又快要去喝酒了，就这几天的事。”</p><p> </p><p>杨挣脱开裴摸着他头的那只手，抬起眼睛看着他，“我答应过你不再喝酒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也对你说过你觉得不行的时候可以去。”裴也看着杨，“让我知道你去的哪里，几点去的，差不多要到什么时候，好让我去接你，以防你喝死自己。”</p><p> </p><p>杨撇撇嘴，好像对裴斩钉截铁下的定义有点不满，“医生也不建议我喝。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要反驳我，B。”裴掐了一把他的腰，本来那里已经青青紫紫的了，痛的杨往后缩了一下，“你状态不对的时候太多了，一直忍着很痛苦，医生可以治你的病，但他不能告诉你怎么活。”</p><p> </p><p>杨沉默了，他盯着裴的睫毛看，余光扫过裴左耳那个小小的耳环，素银的，非常干净，没有多余的花纹，杨左耳也有一个同样的，他金属过敏，之前两个人在街上随便买的耳钉把他的耳垂弄得红肿了一大片，后来才去重新买了纯银的。</p><p> </p><p>“可是这样我就。”杨变得小声，“这样我就打破了承诺，我会再搞砸很多事。”</p><p> </p><p>“B，承诺和保证都没有意义。”裴在说这种话的时候难得的坦诚，在很隐秘很私人的场合说实话，杨会更容易听进去，“你知道我要什么，我也知道你要什么。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话像毛毯一样盖在了杨身上，他那些被陈激起来的怀疑都被裴盖住了，轻描淡写仿佛不值一提，杨意识到裴察觉到了一些事，但是他暂时不知道是谁，所以他没有采取行动。</p><p> </p><p>难受吗？有个东西在不停的说，裴用松香擦琴弓的声音和陈踩踏板的声音混在一起抵在他的胸口，而旁边叙三悲惨的幸福还在不断前进。</p><p> </p><p>难受就对了。那个东西下了结论，难受就对了，杨博尧，Brett·Yang，你不配。</p><p> </p><p>可紧接着他马上被温热的嘴唇拉出了黑暗，裴撩开被子把他掀翻过去吻他，但这更像是撕咬，他在有意识的把杨扯回来，他托着杨的脸，将他往床里压。</p><p> </p><p>“你要是胡思乱想，那我们就再多来几次。”</p><p> </p><p>杨笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你最好这样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陈发现自己现在已经不太喜欢乐团排练日了，距离演出还有一小段时间，他们至少还有一次排练，而这是倒数第二次，他在刚到音乐厅的时候一眼就看到了裴坐在杨旁边的位置上说话，手很自然的放在他的膝盖上，杨坐在首席的椅子上扭过头去，说到了什么，他突然舒展五官笑了出来，裴看着他笑，自己也轻轻地笑。</p><p> </p><p>在他犹豫要不要移开目光的间隙，裴抬起眼睛，两个人突然就对上了视线，他讲不清楚裴隔着那一片镜片的眼神里有什么，不过除了一片死寂以外，应该也没什么好东西。</p><p> </p><p>指挥发现陈进门，首先和他打了招呼，听到“Edward”这个名字以后，杨突然转过脸，裴却终于在所有人都注视着他的时候收回了目光。</p><p> </p><p>这次排练过程中他心不在焉，等待乐团来齐之前他在钢琴前热身，弹了一些无关紧要的难点段落，肌肉记忆足以保证不让他的手指出错，但是他的音色控制大概已经飞到了巴黎去，他刚一在琴凳上坐下，裴就从钢琴后面走过去回到了自己的位置上，整理了一会儿谱子以后把杨叫过来，从自己的包里拿出了一瓶水递给他，看着他喝了几口，然后靠近他小声耳语，杨对于裴的突然靠近毫无反应，停留在原地等待着，陈眼睁睁的看着裴已经越过了那个对杨来说的安全距离。</p><p> </p><p>他低下头去看键盘，拿随身的手帕去擦，脑袋顶上却盘旋着上一次杨落荒而逃的背影，他的理智告诉他，他应该忘了，可是随着乐队成员到的越来越多，他在巨大的嘈杂声中听到双簧管吹出的那个天鹅绒般的solo乐句，他下意识的弹出了接下去的回应乐句，正如他下意识的咬住那个影子不愿意松口一样。</p><p> </p><p>有点不妙。陈想，不妙的不是杨，而是裴，裴的出现和裴有意识的在意非常危险，陈之前在极力避免两虎相争你死我活的局面，他清楚自己的分寸应该到哪里，但他也不想让占有欲占了上风，一旦这个东西占了上风，那所有的一切都开始以输赢为前提。</p><p> </p><p>不该是这样。</p><p> </p><p>大提声部的二档这时也来了，坐在了裴和杨的后面，陈隐约听到了他们的一些谈话，话题很简单，无非是问他们最近怎么样，音乐节有没有再一起去，又说了他们家后院的那颗小树苗长大了一点没有。不是什么特别值得陈在意的，可也正是因为这样，他有点不舒服。</p><p> </p><p>这么日常的话题，的确是会对两个已经成家的人谈起，尽管他们没有正式登记结婚，可杨说的是事实，所有人都是这么看他们的，裴是杨的丈夫，杨也是裴的丈夫，常常提到这点柴米油盐的小事更是直接扎了他一下，他已经完全不记得上一次和自己妻子坐下来闲聊已经是什么时候的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>这时指挥拍了拍手，并把双臂抬起来，示意乐队安静，排练即将开始。</p><p> </p><p>陈坐在琴凳上，眼睛没有刻意去看哪里，他把谱子放在了琴板上，手机放回口袋里，抬起头的时候，他刚好看到裴把乐器拿起来，在杨走之前握了一下他的手。</p><p> </p><p>杨经过他身边回到自己位置上的时候，好像是路过一个陌生人。</p><p> </p><p>这很正常，这没什么。陈安慰自己，并在长号的乐句之后恶狠狠的砸下了降b小调主和弦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杨清醒过来的时候把弦崩断了，尖锐的声音在音乐厅里面不断的回响，和弦的尾音突然断掉，他发现裴抬起头，目光穿过钢琴去看他，他们对上了视线。</p><p> </p><p>整个乐团的和声铺垫被打断，指挥叹了口气，宣布现在中场休息一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>今天他们的首席不在状态，所有人都能听出来，至少杨根本不在音乐应该在的节奏里，虽然没有很大的失误，但是他旁边的一档伙伴频频看他，指挥也在给他眼神，可他根本没发现，这种脱轨的情况终于随着他崩断的弦一起停下了，他听到一提后排的人长舒了一口气，他甚至能感觉到打击乐兄弟在遥远的角落向他投过来的眼神，这种针扎一般的感觉有点熟悉，长号的长音还没有吹完就被迫咽了回去，杨知道这谁都不好受。</p><p> </p><p>指挥宣布了休息的指令之后，没几个人动，杨弯下腰在有一些窸窣声的寂静中去琴盒中翻找自己的新弦，他的手有点颤抖，他很着急，他觉得自己的手掌在冒汗，他的松香被他翻了出来，掉在地上砸出巨响，他蹲在地上，琴盒里所有的东西都被他倒出来了，包括备用谱、和裴的一张合照、两三张被压皱的名片、一个条装的咖啡粉，什么都在，就是没有琴弦。</p><p> </p><p>杨背后已经有一层薄薄的冷汗了。</p><p> </p><p>“我去休息室找一下。”他低着头和指挥说，把零零碎碎的杂物扔进琴盒里，正在用的琴弓也收进去，拎着自己的琴走向舞台侧边。</p><p> </p><p>陈在琴弦崩断的那一刻知道发生了什么，他在那个瞬间闭上了眼睛，手放在了琴板的边缘。这是一个乐队部分，后面马上是他的solo段落，他在努力让自己进入情绪，从排练开始他其实就完全不在状态，他一直觉得后面坐着的那位首席在他大脑的某个角落里蠢蠢欲动，这不是杨的错，陈想，这是自己的错。</p><p> </p><p>陈觉得有哪些地方是不正确的，但他说不清楚是哪里不正确，他在生活已经施加给他的荒唐的死循环中尝试逃离，这种尝试不明不白，也没有目的，仅仅是为了逃离而逃离，但是他逃离了生活，他也逃离了他的音乐，没有任何一种人能避免它们。</p><p> </p><p>这是不正确的。他小声念叨着，杨说的那一句话他听到了，那句话没有指向性，但天生的敏感告诉他，杨在逃避一些东西，琴弦给了他充足的理由，如果可能的话，杨甚至会在这个时候，就在琴弦崩断的这个时候，在休息室大哭一场，他不知道自己为什么会有这个念头，他的直觉这么和他说的。</p><p> </p><p>他在杨越过他走向后门之后才睁开眼睛，他同样看到杨越过把头轻轻靠在琴头上的裴，就像越过他一样，那两人之间没有任何交流，但是陈能感觉到就在那擦身而过的瞬间，他们之间的某条线出现了，陈看到了他们之间的那些透明的线，不需要交流，只是因为共振就能存在。</p><p> </p><p>这是不正确的。他再次想，但他不得不承认有些事情真的就是表面看上去的那样，他没有拥有过，他本能的被激发出了一些欲望，他察觉出了里面一些隐藏存在的漏洞，线可以被剪断，更何况那些还是摇摇欲坠的、透明的线。</p><p> </p><p>陈在这些东西中有了一些应该被怀疑的感受，那些感受他自己也不太理解，它们看起来无比真实又无比陌生，很虚幻，可又近在咫尺。</p><p> </p><p>他随着逐渐吵闹起来的音乐厅站起身的同时，他看到裴把琴小心翼翼的放在地上，也向舞台侧边通道走去，陈看着裴的背影，那些迟来的感受越来越强烈。</p><p> </p><p>他扭过头，杨的琴盒就放在他座位的旁边，里面的杂物被堆放在一起，和裴的那张合照露出了一个边角，杨的脸被杂物挡住了，照片中的裴有陈从来没见过的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>一个无比真诚的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴进到休息室的时候，杨坐在椅子上面发呆，怀里抱着自己的琴。</p><p> </p><p>这是成员休息室里面的房间，旁边有给成员提供的储物柜，也用来放一些音乐厅舞台上的杂物，本来就不大的空间被东西塞的满满当当的，仔细闻还能闻出来潮湿的灰尘的味道，这是裴第一次见到杨的时候在杨身上闻到的，并不全面，但很像。</p><p> </p><p>他看了一眼杨，没有开口说话，轻声把门关上，就像轻轻放下自己的那把琴，他没有刻意压低自己的脚步声，只是像在家里一样从杨的背后走过去，弯下腰打开自己的那个柜子，把自己背了时间挺长的双肩包拿出来，在里面翻了一小会儿，拿出了一套杨备用的红太阳，他掏出来看了看，又扔回去，再次往里面翻，终于翻出了那套绿美人。</p><p> </p><p>裴把包的拉链拉上，整个丢进柜子里，可怜的包发出了闷响，他把柜门甩上，钥匙也没拔出来，走过去坐在了杨身边，两个人还是都没有开口说话。</p><p> </p><p>他将整个人靠在椅背上，上半身放松下来，看着天花板，把那套绿美人递给了杨。</p><p> </p><p>那只手在半空中至少悬了有十几秒，杨才慢慢转过脸来，低着头接过了那套弦。</p><p> </p><p>可他什么也没做，裴收回了那只手，杨也没有拆开琴弦的包装去装弦，他还是在那里坐着发呆，看着手里的琴弦发呆。</p><p> </p><p>这样带着灰尘的寂静并没有让他感到放松，他只是觉得时间停滞了，在他崩断琴弦的时候，在他找不到自己琴盒里的备用弦的时候，就已经停滞了。</p><p> </p><p>在杨继续泡在寂静中时，裴从他手里抽出那套弦，给他拆开包装，塑料纸发出刺耳的声响，然后裴把拆好的钢弦又递到了他手里，这一次没有等着他接过去。</p><p> </p><p>这是在催他，无声的催他，杨知道如果他再不动的话，裴就要把琴拿过去帮他装了。</p><p> </p><p>“我忘记换弦了。”杨终于开口，声音带着些气泡，像是磨了砂纸一样，表面凹凸不平，“我早就应该换了，但是我最近记性非常差。”</p><p> </p><p>“我写了纸条，放在你的琴盒里了，三到四个月换弦。”裴的语气很平静，没有责怪的意思，只是简单的阐述，这几天他阐述的表达多了起来，“下次我算好日子提醒你。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你换吧，我回去了。”裴站起身，杨条件反射一般拽住了他的衣角，随后他好像意识到了什么，又尴尬的轻轻松开。</p><p> </p><p>裴握住了杨想要收回去的手，“我知道你记得我说过什么。”</p><p> </p><p>杨还是低着头，“我记得。”</p><p> </p><p>裴离开时关上了门，房间里再次只留下了潮湿的灰尘气息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陈把他手里的杯子拿走的时候，杨并没有太惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>排练结束之后裴没有等他，在他回过神来的时候裴已经开车离开了，他开着自己的那辆车到达酒吧的时候，才意识到裴其实已经知道今天将要发生什么事情了，所以他开了车库里的另外一辆车。</p><p> </p><p>他永远这样。杨在开始喝第一杯酒的时候这么想。裴永远知道他未来可能要发生的事，同时又能做到完全不在乎他的过去，他好像只是和杨活在某一个他自己规定的时刻中，这是他的选择。杨知道他已经习惯了，也是他为着自己才这样做的，他们第一次见面是那样的状况，可以说裴见过他人生中目前为止最狼狈的样子。</p><p> </p><p>杨刚开始和裴接触，曾无数次的怀疑过他的动机，他被动的拒绝过也明确的问过，这些都像是砸在棉花里的拳头，裴用像他拉琴时候一样绵长的气息巧妙的回答了他，绕过了他很多尖锐的东西，裴当然知道他的疑虑，在之后的相处中杨也逐渐明白，裴是不会在很多地方过度干涉他的，即便杨做出来的某些打算他十分不赞同，可他不会沟通也不会全盘否定，他就眼睁睁的看着杨栽进坑里，等着自己向他求助，再做出一副漫不经心的样子把他从泥潭中拉出来。</p><p> </p><p>至于陈，他现在无法给出明确的定义，他相信如果再这样下去会非常危险，因为陈和裴太不一样了，这种不一样是他没有办法回应的，放在他还没有从音乐学院走出来的时候，他肯定会非常喜欢陈这类人，这类人充满了他至今都很渴望的东西，可放到如今，他会很害怕，陈像是一块满是棱角的水晶，在特定情况下绽放出来的光足以刺伤他，尤其是这个特定情况是从他还是个位数年龄的时候就一直陪伴他的事物。</p><p> </p><p>乐团排练结束之前他没有离开的时候，陈还在台上弹琴，所有舞台灯都灭掉的瞬间他觉得陈就该是这样的一个人，即使在台上没有灯光没有好看的演出服没有被发胶整理的漂亮至极的头发，只要听到他的音乐还在继续进行，一切都还是发着光的。</p><p> </p><p>而这样的人，这样的人生，他从小到大梦寐以求都想要成为都想要经历，只不过他后来就像是扔掉一个被使用完的包装纸一样丢掉了，丢掉之前他十分的不舍得，丢掉之后觉得，好像他作为杨博尧，作为Brett·Yang的这样一个人格也没有经受多么大的波澜和影响，他认为自己本该因为这个而感到开心，不过本质上来说，他却再也没有机会在那条路上继续前进了，他的那条路已经结束了。也是因为这个，他虽然没有自暴自弃，却也没有选择另外一条路，他就是这么梗着脖子站在分叉口，不进也不退。</p><p> </p><p>是裴拉着他走了出来，或者说，裴拉了他一把，他就这么一直追着裴在继续走，否则他早就没有别的出路了，可能他要一直站在那个地方把自己熬到油尽灯枯为止，把他所有对音乐的爱耗尽，把他所有关于音乐的才华耗尽，然后就那样变成一个不是杨博尧的杨。</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么。”杨看着抢过他杯子的陈，十分不满，本来他的脑子就很乱了，被其他莫名其妙的东西塞到没有任何缝隙，此时风暴中心的另一个人出现在他面前他更加想要躲开，跑来喝酒就是这么一个躲避的方式，裴都放了他一马，这人自己还跑来烦他。</p><p> </p><p>“排练结束之后是你告诉我地址的不是吗。”陈一屁股坐在他旁边，像是一个尘埃落定的句号，又把杨的疑问都戳了回去，“我还以为你再也不想理我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是不想理你了。”杨在他坐下的时候把目光移开，“你说那些非常冒犯的话，我的确是不想再理你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么告诉我你要去哪里喝酒，你完全可以扔下我，让我继续弹。”</p><p> </p><p>杨在这时候脑子里冒出了很多东西，他想说我看到你自己弹琴让我想到难过的事，可我看到你弹琴又很开心，他想说我看到你像是看到没有完成自己的我，他想说我其实是因为那次谈话而生气可是我马上就觉得自己这么做实在一种对别人的过分要求。</p><p> </p><p>他想说我想让你来救我。</p><p> </p><p>杨想到最后，觉得这实在是太过分了，于他于自己都是。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。”漫长的沉默之后，他只说了这句话。</p><p> </p><p>陈盯着他，大概是发现酒吧昏暗的灯光并不能看出什么来，于是他很轻的叹息了一声，也转头向酒保叫了一杯，他应该是不常来这种地方，他犹豫了很久，还是没有叫酒，而是叫了一杯加柠檬的红茶。</p><p> </p><p>在杨还没来得及嘲笑他的时候，陈先开口了，“我刚刚弹的是梅特纳。”</p><p> </p><p>这转折突如其来，杨摸不清楚他想表达什么，“你们演奏家都这样的吗？想到什么说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我去过很多地方巡演，我发现并没有很多人会去解释他的作品。”陈也没管杨，就只是这么继续说下去，“肖赛会自己拍纪录片，我当时拿了金奖的时候，他们问我有什么遗憾，我想说很多，我想说我在上次的柴赛没有做到很好，又想感谢老师感谢父母说点官话就这样混过去，因为我当时很累了，可我当时说，我很遗憾我没有能学更多的东西，这样我就能去解释更多的作品。”</p><p> </p><p>“这话听起来很好笑对不对，虽然现在肖赛含金量不是那么重了，但是在这种规模的国际赛事上拿到金奖的人这么说，其实还是很奇怪的，很多人觉得我在故作谦虚，甚至有人说我很虚假，我也想到会这样，但我还是这么说了。”</p><p> </p><p>杨其实知道陈说了什么，裴总是会放国际比赛，任何乐器的国际比赛，大多还是钢琴，有时候跟他说哪个选手太紧张了或者是哪个选手哪个段落处理的惊为天人，他跟着裴看过肖赛的纪录片，那时候的陈其实距离现在也没有过很久，只是他觉得陈这些时间里变化有点太大了，不管是他的音乐还是他的人，尤其是在真正见过面之后，他更是确认了这样一个想法。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有觉得很，虚假。”杨说，他说这话并不是出于安慰，“反倒是觉得你虚假的人很虚假，作为一个年轻的金奖获得者，当然不能和前辈们相提并论，你的协奏曲还并没有很好。”</p><p> </p><p>陈有点惊讶，他以为没有哪一个乐团首席会当着正在合作的演奏家这么说，“很感谢你这么讲。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你肯定在心里觉得我这个人非常难相处，又是冲你生气又是当面指出你的缺点。”杨说，“作为一个想成为独奏家但是没成的人没有这样的资格。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有这么想。”陈成功的被逗笑了，他不知道喝了酒已经差不多算是醉了的杨居然能这么有趣，“我只是惊讶于你居然看出来了，你也觉得我的音乐出了问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得并不是你的音乐出了问题，Edward，是你出了问题。”杨嘲讽的笑了笑，“你为什么会觉得是你的音乐出了问题？大家都是从小到大学音乐的人，哪里会出问题自己难道不明白吗？你的老师没有告诉过你，在你所有的技术都到达了一个顶点的时候，无非就是你想表达什么和你想要让观众听到什么，这两者在我看来，你现在都没有了，这几次你在排练的时候弹的到底是什么？我相信你自己心里比我有数。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没有把我弹的就是个狗屎骂到我脸上，已经是我的幸运了。”陈哈哈大笑，他现在彻底放松了，他本以为被别人戳到自己的痛处自己会非常痛苦想要回避，可是现在看来好像并没有，他只是感觉到如释重负，压在他身上的东西终于被搬开了一些，他不知道他一直期待的就是这个，还是因为最终居然是杨指出了这一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我的老师是俄派，他……”</p><p> </p><p>“你老师是俄派？”杨皱着眉打断他，“我以为你在法国学习就……”他好像的确是喝醉了，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，像是在缓神，要怎么把这话接下去，陈等了他几分钟，他像是没有等到自己清醒的思绪回来，所以开始敞开了继续说无关的话，“我老师也是俄派。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你应该知道，俄派作曲家，我是指浪漫主义晚期，他们很。”陈像是在找形容词，“他们把浪漫派的东西已经写尽了，就浪漫派来说，从他们以后再也不会有那样的东西了。而我在参加柴赛的时候，我没有想到我会这么弹柴可夫斯基，我觉得你肯定会认为那样很亵渎，因为我猜你应该最喜欢的就是他。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很喜欢他。”杨短暂的停顿了一会儿，他想起自己在学院的时候，他在音乐厅和学校乐团一起拉的那首柴D，他曾发誓以后开了独奏会，有机会和专业乐团合作，这一定要是他的必备曲目。</p><p> </p><p>不过他后来也没有那样的机会了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我没拿到柴赛的金奖，回去之后和我想的不一样，老师没有骂我为什么要那样解释，好像他已经发现了我会这么做似的。”陈也想到了学院时期的回忆，不过他只是顺利的将自己的事业进行下去，自然不可能和杨一样突然沉默，“后来他和我说，去听听梅特纳吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“然后我就去了，我从梅特纳开始知道了很多，和我们想的不一样的东西，我开始思考我们所知道的肖邦真的是肖邦吗，我们所知道的拉赫真的就是拉赫吗，这些年来我们一直吹捧的演奏家难道就真的像他们所说的那样优秀吗，从来没有人提到他们的艺术观，不知道从什么时候开始人们把那些技术纷繁复杂的演奏捧向神坛，再也没有人关注到演奏家的艺术观，好像那比起他们的技术完全不值得一提。”</p><p> </p><p>“也是那个时候开始，我反思起我的艺术观，后来我发现一个十分令我动摇的事，那就是我也不知道我想要去说什么。”陈低下头来，喝了一口红茶，“这是很可怕的状况，任何一个从音乐学院的人出来之后，都应该对这个观念有一个大体的框架，每一个人都应该有，可是我好像，在雾里捉迷藏，我甚至都看不到雾。”</p><p> </p><p>“生活打击了你，而不是梅特纳。”杨说，他依旧笑的很嘲讽，在陈转过头来看他的时候，他发现他即便戴着眼镜也看不清陈的脸，可能这种模糊的视野给了他一些勇气，“你不知道我经历了什么，我也不知道你的，可是为什么你要把一切东西都推给音乐呢，你的音乐就在那里，我看不出什么问题，Edward，我再说一次，是你自己出了问题，并不是什么艺术观和表达，这些在目前为止看来都无关紧要，是你本身，你所有的东西模糊一片不是因为你的技术你的观点，而是因为你，就是你自己。可能你最近发生了一些事情，可能一些东西让你的体验变得有距离，这些都是我听到的，而这些都与你的音乐无关，你不能割裂的看待它们，不然你可能会再次遭遇到重击。”</p><p> </p><p>说到这儿杨好像感觉到累了似的，他把脸埋进了手掌中，“我无法指责你为什么到现在都没有想清楚这一点，因为我也没有，我也每天都在问自己你到底有什么东西是想不明白的，活了二十多年了，你到底在抓着什么东西不放。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不希望你像我一样，Eddy，我不希望。”杨叫出这个称呼的时候还有点犹豫，但是他还是这么说了出来，他看到一些假象，这些假象能让他安心不少，于是他放任自己摔了进去，他想到他的俄派老师和他说的那些莫斯科的雪，他想起来那些原籍是苏联现在国籍却是俄罗斯的演奏者，他想起那些明明非常优秀却早逝的小提琴家，他想起他已经很久不拉的柴D那些丰富饱满的旋律，经过他喝进去的酒精催化，他觉得像是昨天才发生过的事，可是又好像离他已经太远太远。</p><p> </p><p>“那些东西不应该仅仅是故事，而应该是回忆。”他没头没脑的呢喃着，完全不顾陈在旁边到底是在用什么样的眼神看他，他只是这么说着，“你不能只是温柔的迂回，往日的记忆总是在的，你不能避过那些重新开始另辟蹊径，那是不对的，为什么其他人能有崭新的感情，因为他们永远都有不仅仅是故事的回忆。Eddy，在我的立场没有任何资格对你说教，但是你一定要记得这个。”</p><p> </p><p>突然有一股外力把他拉向旁边，他睁开眼睛就对上了陈的视线，由于之前已经喝了太多，他早就看不清楚陈是什么表情了，他只能感觉到陈带着一丝柠檬味红茶的吐息打在他的脸上，属于钢琴家的手指拽着他的胳膊，柔和却有力，他在昏暗的灯光下重新听到了陈在肖赛里弹的那首降A大调英雄，包括陈在台上的呼吸和踏板，他一并都听到，这该让他充满力量，这也该提醒他，即便一切都是完美的，但是他也只能到这一步了。</p><p> </p><p>“bohater。”杨说，这声音轻得很，轻得像是俄罗斯浪漫派最后的尾音。</p><p> </p><p>陈突然回过神来一样把头偏了过去，将杨的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>“我送你回家。”陈在他耳边讲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>裴今晚没去接杨，这不是某一个失误，他不允许自己有忘记的细节从而造成事情往自己看不到的方向发展，从小长起来的性格还有路途告诉他，这些都是在计划范围内的事情，他坐在客厅里面，他和杨的客厅，很多东西都是他布置的，小型绿植花盆，用来放各种珍藏乐谱还有和声理论类书籍的木架子，旁边用来展示杯子的玻璃柜，柜子不大，还有把手，因为很久以前杨刚搬进来的时候还在每天喝酒，一喝多了走不好路就容易把柜子里的杯子撞倒，那天裴在洗头发，听见外面一阵噼里啪啦的巨响，他顶着湿漉漉的头发匆忙出来，发现杨倒在一堆碎片里面，见到他来了居然还笑着看着他，陶瓷和玻璃渣子划破了杨的脸颊还有手指，那两个星期里杨在练琴的时候都会喊痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>窗帘，沙发布还有一些杯垫，这些都是杨后来情况稳定下来之后购置的，他等着杨真的从外面买点两个人都能用的东西回来所以故意没有把东西全都买齐， 他的行动可以说都带有一点，不是很能被别人察觉的诱导性，杨一开始的样子的确令人担心，不过只要裴觉得不是问题，那的确一切都不是问题。从开口让杨搬进来那一天开始，裴觉得自己其实已经接受他了，并不是出于一时兴起，或者饶有兴致，再或者别有所求，他从不会对任何人别有所求，更别提杨根本什么也给不了他。可能他们一开始的确有一些杨认知上的误会，不过这并没有什么关系，裴有自信把这些都好好的藏起来，等着他自己慢慢发现，这是一个自我察觉的过程。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最近他总是想起以前的事情，裴并不是个喜欢回忆从前的人，而此刻他十分确定是他们之间，他和杨之间，有什么东西出现了问题，而且是某个外部的东西影响到的。他看着客厅屏幕里面放着的肖赛，关了静音，旁边的音箱却环绕立体的播放着格里格，这画面十分有趣且扭曲，他想到一开始他对待杨的态度其实也是这样的，拥有一些时空错位感，却挺有意思，裴喜欢有意思，谁不喜欢有意思，除了大提琴，大提琴没有意思，大提琴是严肃的，像成熟女性的美丽躯体，大概也是因为这个他选了杨，因为他已经在学大提琴也有所成就。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这几天中他不断的搜寻陈的来头，并不是直觉，而是他刚刚十分确定的那个东西，他找了一些在法国的朋友，本来他很不喜欢八卦，可是如果要得到答案就得拥有力量，他大概了解了一下，发现和维基上能搜索到的资料相差无几，他迅速放弃了这个想法，转而开始试探杨，在这个过程中杨如他所料有些动摇，这甚至动摇到他需要用酒精来使自己回到过去，这反倒令他没有危机感了，他相信自己带给杨的那些永远比让杨回到之前更有价值。裴选择价值，而杨其实不是，杨选择的是直觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当初他在排练厅的卫生间里“救”了杨，他不喜欢这个字眼，一点也不丰满不充斥着剧烈的情绪，这只是一个手臂，他不认为这对那个对象起到了什么作用。凡事需要好的一面也需要坏的一面，而他恰好就站在这中间，像端着碗水一样摆弄两端的平衡。他也没有告诉杨，其实他认识陈比杨要早得多，关于这一点，陈估计都记不得了。裴去过法国做交流，差不多一个月的时间，他在那里听过陈的音乐会，从那时起他就知道陈经历过什么且将要经历什么，明明他们是两个完全不同的人。他当时在台下投去了并不赞同的目光，陈的技术无可挑剔，但他听着听着发现陈根本没有找到他想要的，更别提艺术观这类冠冕堂皇的词，雾里看花水中望月，还试图把那个倒影捞起来。裴明白他在做无用功，他见过太多这种人，不过他那时由衷的希望陈变得更好，至少陈有在努力的去找月亮，尽管他现在在月亮的背面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来在悉尼再次见到陈，裴看他第一眼就知道他好像还在处在雾中，雾里面是水，水里面仍旧是倒影。只需要一点点而已，陈却固执的不肯出来，这大概对裴来说也无所谓了，他本来并不在意一个钢琴家究竟如何进步，也不在意陈是不是找到了方向，不过，杨好像比他更在意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴当然早就知道陈的心思，那种看着杨的眼神令裴有点恶心，那样的恶心装不出来，有人动了他明晃晃的镜子，他就不能置之不理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可能是雄性动物必须要宣誓主权的关系，他在乐团排练的时候做出了一些很刻意的行为，在首席需要等待乐团的时候把杨叫到自己身边知道快要开始排练才放他回去，拉着杨和大提琴后排的同事们聊天，内容是一些他们家里的琐事，甚至把杨的弦从琴盒里拿出来又没有提醒杨换弦，杨在展开部直接拉断了弦导致排练中断，他还在杨琴盒的夹层里面换了他和杨的合照，那是在悉尼的一家大提琴工作室后门拍的，那天阳光很好，他和杨都笑的很开心，同样的照片在他的钱包里和他们的卧室里都放着，和他们的家门钥匙一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这些充满生活本身的气息被他摆在了杨的身体之外，像打光灯一样绕着他，告诉全世界这个人和自己一起生活，早上一起喝咖啡晚上同床共枕。A大调英雄并不值得欢呼，毕竟所有人都知道，在那个时候大家都已经失去了贝多芬的英雄理想，这不过是唱给勇气的挽歌，大家赞美英雄，却总还是在给自己加油打气，让自己不要落得和英雄一样的下场，伟大的事业无法成功，不凡的欲望就像是诅咒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>得准备准备了，不然一会儿杨回来的时候估计又要是满地的玻璃碎片。裴站起身，没有关电视，也没有拉开窗帘，他听见门外面有一些动静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有敲门，那就是一个人。裴想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他走过去把门打开，本来靠在门框上的杨随着引力栽下去，裴向前一步接住了他，杨身上很烫，酒气有些糜烂，像是成熟之后掉进泥土里的桃子，他其实挺喜欢这个味道，并且觉得有点上瘾，一开始杨身上总是有这个味道，但是越来越淡，好像他身上的香水随着时间流逝失去了作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我喝多了。”杨说，他依旧口齿清楚，这是他喝多了以后的老毛病，从他的情况来看估计是回来的路上吐过一轮了，他酒品其实还可以，只是这一次好像并没有那么醉，裴看着他的眼睛，那眼睛里面有一条河。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“显而易见。”裴说，他几乎把杨整个拎起来，托着他坐在沙发上，接过他手里的钥匙，关上大门之前还去看了看车库，发现车被开回来了，“车谁开的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一个下班的酒保，我给了他钱，他帮我开车回来的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“还是原来那个酒吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨没回答，他知道这是裴在自言自语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴关好门，去厨房给他倒了杯水，照顾喝醉的杨这么久了，许久不再照顾，他发现自己也没有忘记应该要怎么做，只需要一杯温水，一条毯子，然后他自己坐在旁边借一个肩膀给杨，就这么两个人在沙发上脊椎断裂的睡到天亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“陈没送你回来吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没有，他太太给他打了电话，说在家里等他。”杨的语气听不出什么，就只是把这个消息转告给裴，这个是裴没有想到的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴把水递给他，杨没有接，像那天在休息室里的那套绿美人一样，只不过这次裴没有催促他，见他没接，就放在了他面前的茶几上，随后坐在杨的身边，杨轻车熟路的靠上去，和以前所有的夜晚别无二致。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么还在看肖赛。”杨说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴发现这次杨并没有真实的在“酗酒”，而是“喝了一杯”，像是上班族放工后的居酒屋。喝多了的杨一句话也不说，并且会在喝完这杯水之后直接睡过去，第二天假装什么都没发生，可是裴知道他一直在做梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没什么，就是接着上次的看，我不想听比赛曲目了，就放了格里格。”裴说，“你没有喝多，你刚才骗我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨小声笑了一下，笑裴幼稚至极的质问，偶尔裴会这么做，这还挺有新鲜感的，“的确没喝多，我答应过你了，我不能打破承诺。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我说了承诺和保证都没有意义，你不会搞砸所有事的，这次你就没有搞砸。”裴把电视关上了，“你想听点别的什么吗，我们不放格里格了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你第一次亲我的时候拉的可就是格里格。”杨开始耍赖，他发现裴看着他，突然觉得室内的温度又升高了，明明那天下午阴雨绵绵，谱子还降了几个调，秋后的风没有这么热。他还是改口，“叙三？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴打开手机，“上次的确不是很适合，但是适合现在。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我，我知道这个讲的是河神的爱情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“上次怎么没见你说。”裴把手机放下，叙三的应答旋律已经开始响起，“你怎么还听这个，这东西很不靠谱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我当然知道，但是听完之后还是觉得有道理，我其实觉得叙三并不是悲惨的幸福，而是做个了梦，那个梦可以做到老，又很长，男人对河神说我不想做人了，给我一个梦吧，给我一个可以渡过寒冬的梦，但河神说，这个梦太好了，我也没有，除非你现在就这样跳下来，下来之后河神发现男人骗了她，他其实并不想要一个梦，男人不知道自己想要什么。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“然后呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“最后河神原谅了他。”杨说，“你听，最后一个和弦是大和弦，这不是明亮的结束了吗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“她释怀了，她不是原谅了，她只是不想了而已。”裴回答，“这有很大不同。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨仔细想了想，然后又默默点了点头，好像是认同了裴的说法，“很奇怪，这个旋律里没有过去，没有回忆，好像只有现在，就是正在进行的现在。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果是小涅高兹的话，那一定就是回忆了。”裴说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“回忆其实也像是做梦，你觉得你在做梦吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我没有，我做的梦没有你多。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“可我做的梦都很失败，没头没尾的，那些都不值得一提，我猜扔到路边都没人会给眼神。”杨喝了口水，喝了很大一口，过了一会儿才说，“但你看了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那是我运气好，让我给看见了，不然谁知道那东西现在还在不在。”裴笑了笑，“可能你把梦也一并替我做了，所以我才不用去想那些事情的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨没有说话，慢慢的把手里的水给喝完，他跟着叙三的旋律晃着水杯，这是裴最喜欢的一个杯子，明明看起来没什么特别的，就只是一个普普通通的杯子，杨找不出来任何这个杯子值得裴喜欢的地方，但裴就是很喜欢，裴喜欢什么不需要理由，恰好他喜欢的也不多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴握住杨的手，很轻很轻的握住，像是那个音乐绵绵的午后，他们之间的那个吻，吻很好，气息很长，那是带着旋律的气息，要在说出口的句子中间找到可以用语言表达的事物很难，杨觉得自己找不到，裴也从来没想过要找，他们并不是什么完全融合的拼图，严丝合缝就这么合适，没有谁能像拼图一样，大家都缩在壳里，小声的唱着歌，或者根本就不唱歌，火把将将燃烧着，从这个梦走进另一个梦，杨把从前年少时候一个短暂的梦刻进了墓碑里，裴没有什么可以刻上去的，于是他只在那块石头上写上了自己的名字，送葬的队伍里只有隐约几个人，裴看着他们走过去，如同世界才刚刚开始，他看见了他应该看见的，他站在石头旁边，英雄曾经存在，但那都不是真实，他只想到一件不需要托付给别人的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨在河边，他看着河神，河神也看着他，没有人说要他跳进河里，他也没有跟河神要一个梦，然后他回头看了看裴，裴也发现了杨回过头来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实是早就已经走过的路了，其实是早就已经把能做的做完了，该弥补的也无法弥补，该如愿以偿的也随风飘走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴想说点什么，但他没有把目光停留在杨的身上，茶几桌子上用来撑住杯子的杯垫是杨买的，已经用了很久，是家里的老物件了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你爱我吗？”裴问，用英语问的，用杨可以听懂不用再去习惯的语言问的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨没有想到裴会说这样的事，以前他们从来没有把这个放在台面上确认，他们从来没谈论过那个雨天的吻有什么意义，杨不愿意开口，裴不打算开口，搁置了这么久的东西，好像比他们在一起的时间还要久的东西，那个哽在中间没有人愿意提的门槛，裴好像是突然想起来了这个惊天动地的意外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“爱。”杨说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴对杨说了一句睡吧，我一会儿过来，然后把杨手里已经空掉的杯子拿走，去厨房清理，他出来的时候发现杨已经靠在沙发背上比起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>裴从杨丢在地板上的包里拿出他的手机，指纹解锁有裴的，主界面是裴放在琴房用支架摆着的大提琴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他拨通了陈的电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>演出正好定在星期三的晚上，杨昨天又喝多了，他起来的时候已经下午了，发现裴正坐在客厅里打瞌睡，面容有些憔悴，应该是昨天一晚上没有睡觉，他又瞥了一眼厨房，厨房一片狼藉，碎玻璃撒了一地，他有些慌张，觉得自己昨天大概又因为酒品不好做了些过分的事情，便走过去轻轻拍了拍裴的肩膀。<br/>裴处在半梦半醒的阶段，在杨碰了他的肩膀之后直接从椅子上弹了起来，抓住他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，直到几秒钟过去意识到自己做了什么之后才松开了他，“不好意思，我做了个梦。”<br/>“什么梦？”杨随口接话，裴平时不会这样，出现在杨面前的裴永远是理智而冷静，永远像是他们第一次在排练厅后门的卫生间里见到时那样，杨形容不出来裴应该是一种怎样的形象，他总认为自己知道的太少，所以他不常开口，他和裴在一起的时候总是有一种细微的内在时间，他不必去思考梦里的内容，他不再思考关于自由，关于有多少不是为自己准备的幻觉，关于那个在台上拉琴的刺目打光灯，泥沙沉积在他的身体里，他不再流动，看着就在自己面前的那条河，坐在已经被埋葬了什么的墓碑前面，哭一哭，笑一笑，然后回家去，他能感觉到的是不需要去酗酒的安全，这对于如今的他来说已经够了。<br/>“一个很奇怪的梦，我梦到你变成乌鸦飞走了。”裴揉着太阳穴，杨递给他一杯水，让他去睡一会儿，晚上还有音乐会，而对于这个梦，杨并没有评价什么。<br/>“所以你会变成乌鸦飞走是吗。”<br/>“我不会变成乌鸦。”杨思考了一下，“我要变也是猛禽吧？变成乌鸦飞走算是怎么回事。”<br/>“我以为你不走了，在我知道你之前飞过的那些地方以后。”裴说，他说出了一些杨无法想象的话，“我不知道该怎么说，我觉得你要是变成乌鸦的话，你就不会和任何人走了，你只会自己飞，飞到一个看不见的地方去，到时候你死了，谁去找你。”<br/>杨愣了足足两分钟，这两分钟里，裴就看着他，仿佛要等着他把这些事情说出来，把那些他们以前没有放在台面上说过的事情，他以为裴不愿意，他以为自己也不需要，承诺从来像是人造湖泊，自然比不得成百上千年的东西更有颜色。<br/>“你不必来找我，你如果找不到我，那也没有人能找到我了。”<br/>“真的？”<br/>是一个杨接不住的反问，裴的反问几乎从来没有存在过，他只相信自己听到的和自己看到的，而他也有这样的能力。杨知道是什么阻挡了他，杨认为自己隐约知道，可是他既没有开心也没有生气，他觉得很疑惑，为什么裴会如此恐惧，他和裴住在一起这么多年，他从来不知道裴会因为某个事物而这么动摇。<br/>“先睡吧，你需要休息，晚上还要耗费很大的精力呢，音乐会永远是最耗神的。”杨说，他避过了那个问题。<br/>裴看上去也没有再继续往下追问的意思，他不像是放弃了，只是暂时还不想知道，裴如果想要知道，他总是有办法知道。他让杨拿了一条毯子，就这么睡了过去。<br/>杨坐在他身边，觉得有些魔幻，他听见了很远的地方传来了雷声，那雷声像水一样，带来了泥沙又冲走了泥沙，此时此刻，他想到那天晚上和陈吃饭回来，裴在同样的地方看电视，电视里放着陈在肖赛上弹的A大调英雄，他只能听到踏板和呼吸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杨觉得自己在工作上犯的最大的一个错误就是答应了乐团中打击乐手的邀请，他天真的以为只是下班以后同事之间的喝酒应酬，结果对方带他去开了房。直到很后来的时候他才意识到，他把这件事情始终归于工作的错误，而不是某些更私人的，更需要值得他去考虑和提防的问题。</p><p>于是这个窟窿开始越来越大，导火索可能就只是那位打击乐手一句轻描淡写的酒后言论——“我们乐团大概拥有世界上最会口的concertmaster。”</p><p>更要命的是，这句话是真的，也的确有人听进去了，并且想试一试这是不是真的。</p><p>所以他当时就面临了一个非常莫名其妙的场面，木管组平时就不怎么对付的两个人，一个单簧管手一个双簧管手，在他快要到家的路上把他拦了下来，平时一本正经的杨以为他只会掉书袋的双簧管先生直接上手开始摸他的脖子，就在他家门口。杨发自内心的嘲笑了一声，不巧的是他笑出了声音来，本来他觉得可能会成为主力的单簧管先生一开始就这么被晾在了一边，那老学究操他操得很起劲，掐在他腰上的手恨不得抓出血印子来，杨很不开心的感觉到他没有剪指甲，他不太喜欢学管乐的人，他们总忘记剪指甲。</p><p>至于之后两人对杨的分配问题，趁着杨高潮了两次意识不太清醒被丢在床上的时候他们居然还吵了起来，杨模模糊糊的听到他们的争吵，无非是在讨论下次谁先上他的次序，这不是个好预兆，也意味着还有不知道多少次。他其实不介意约人，可是约团里的同事他总是有些犯恶心，他听着两个男人尖酸刻薄的语调，觉得可能也就操他的时候他们才能和睦相处了。</p><p>为什么不拒绝呢。杨想，为什么呢。这问题永远没有答案，他也总是会在一切都结束了之后躺在床上或者别的什么地方一根手指都不想动的时候才会很缓慢很延迟的一个字一个字的冒出来，只有这种时候，只有这种时候他才会想这些，像是狂欢过后的倾盆大雨。</p><p>狂欢。他带着嘲讽的心态说出这个比喻，他不知道是不是应该这样做还是就不再让这件事顺其自然，他已经卸载了几乎所有的交友软件，因为团里的男人他应付不过来，concertmaster要应付排练，还要应付他们下半身的那根东西。在一个团里维持首席的位置很难，在一个团里维持亚裔首席的位置很难，在一个几乎都是欧美人的团里维持亚裔首席的位置更是难上加难。</p><p>他不太想花更多的心思在被约这方面，他不想他的音乐也是应付，面对乐团男人的死缠烂打他一般都会同意，不想分出多余的心力找理由拒绝，不想被在休息室里用生吞活剥的眼神看，如果在外面的话他基本不用付房费，还能抽到好烟，仔细一想，除了在被操的过程中很无聊以外他也没什么损失。</p><p>那一次有点特别，是坐在他旁边的同档，在每月的考核中掉到第二排去了，取而代之的是后几排的一个女孩，于是刚考核完这位同事就约了他，说是约，其实也就是告诉了他一声，措辞有点不容他拒绝的意思，杨其实的确不会拒绝，但是就被这么说到脸上还是会有点不爽。排练结束以后那人扯着他就走，开房的时候没有半句话，任何前戏都没做就直接捅了进去，杨痛的眼前一黑，额头被撞在门上，膝盖不受控制的往下滑。</p><p>可能是第一下实在是太疼了，同事做了好多次，他完全没有说不的力气，他半睁着眼睛，所有东西都在摇晃，他扭过头去看窗户外面，窗框也在他眼前飘来飘去。</p><p>外面天气阴沉沉的，下雨了。</p><p>这时候对方扯住他的头发，掐住他的脖子，身下加快了速度，几乎是像诅咒一样的大声质问，凭什么你就能做首席？凭什么你每次都可以做首席？不过是个到处勾引男人的婊子罢了，凭什么你就能做首席？</p><p>这些话变成字浮在半空，每一个字他都认得，可他不知道组合起来是什么意思，他没办法回答，随着同事越来越猛的冲撞，那些字被洒到窗外去，和雨一起走了。</p><p>他感觉有什么很巨大的东西把他砸出了一个洞，一瞬之间发生的事，他来不及反应，突然那些没有的东西被挡在外面，那些仅剩的东西被恶狠狠的拍扁。他被拉回现在的处境中，被自己乐团里曾经同档的同事按在床上操，还没给他付房费。</p><p>他缓了好一会儿才想到房费的事，刚从床上坐起来他都觉得自己有点缺氧，胡乱冲了个澡到前台刷卡结账的时候他才意识到他的身体其实也就值这么几个钱，偶尔加几根烟，运气好的话还有两杯酒。</p><p>没什么所谓。他想，都是些无关紧要的事。外面还在下雨，他没有伞，探头看了看雨势，本来还是想等一等的，可是他刚刚没有好好洗澡，觉得自己身上还是有精液的味道，他想回家去把自己清理干净，在酒店门口徘徊了一下还是叩上自己衣服的兜帽走进了雨里。</p><p>幸好琴在家。他有些庆幸。</p><p>同事说那些话杨没什么能反驳的，说他为什么能做首席，他技术和乐感摆在这里，说他是个婊子，他仔细想想，其实乐团里的很多男人都操过他，估计也都心照不宣的相互透露了消息也说不定，不然怎么一个一个的停都停不了，有些还边操他边逼问他是不是同性恋，他不知道自己是不是，他一般都保持沉默，不过他觉得有女朋友和有妻子的男人还来找他开房问他这种问题根本没有丝毫说服力。</p><p>可让杨博尧来想，他是怎么样都想不到，直到最后，指挥都会找上门来，那个有妻子有孩子彬彬有礼又脾气暴躁的指挥，第一次的时候是在乐团演出之后的聚会上，他在桌子下面蹭杨的腿，杨本能的接收到了信号，可是他却下意识的把腿收了回来，和谁都可以，甚至和中提那位年过四十的男人都上过床，但他唯一不想和指挥扯上关系，这对他自己来说非常麻烦。为了逃离现场他把酒喝完就早退了，也不在乎那些人背后说他什么，任何词汇他都不在意，他觉得这不在他该在意的范围内。</p><p>可是那样的人，第一次没吃到一定会有第二次。排练室洗手间，又是排练室洗手间，杨不知道在那里被操了多少回，指挥把他拖进隔间的时候他真的几乎要手脚并用的在挣扎了，在杨还很抗拒的间隙，他凑近杨的耳边，低声说让他安静，把人招过来看见你这个样子，他一定会加入我们的。</p><p>杨突然背后发凉，也就五秒钟的时间，他放弃了，他挣扎是因为他不想和指挥发生点什么，可是既然这个乐团几乎所有的男人都认为他是婊子的话，那这根本没什么用，他们只会觉得这是休息时间的余兴节目，这种时候没人会在意他想如何，再来两个人血气上头的话他大概路都走不了了。</p><p>休息三十分钟的时间，指挥几乎把他从里到外都操了一遍，仿佛是要把他之前落后乐手的都讨回来一样，杨庆幸自己没有再挣扎，因为光这一个人到最后都已经操的他站不住了，他不敢想象再加一个人会是什么后果。这半个小时里他觉得自己死了一次，又或者说，他终于死透了，终于可以被随便丢在路边，终于不用在扭曲的意识里面苟活，也是在这个时候，他发现他可能连个东西都不是，他什么都不是。</p><p>后来他就真的什么都不是了，下个月的考核，他的首席位置没了，指挥在排练室外面等他，他出来的时候看到指挥冲着他笑，那个笑他形容不出来，有一种他被完全掌控了的错位感，还有别人也在冲着他笑，他发现有些人操过他，可他根本连那些人的名字都记不住。</p><p>杨看着自己脚下的瓷砖，裂纹一样的四溅开来，就像他现在的眼睛。他又想起那天下的雨，他记得那雨打在身上有多疼。</p><p>第二天他辞职了，没经过指挥，直接递交的审核团队。可他并没有感觉到轻松，相反，和之前的感觉差不多甚至要更加严重，他在家休息了一段时间，团团绕绕的陌生词汇在他脑子里转，答案代替了问题，问题代替了睡眠，他没办法思考的时候就去拉琴，他手抖到拉不稳空弦，手抖到摔了好几个松香。</p><p>直到有一天他又摔碎了一个松香，新买的，他数了数，发现这是第五个了。这个数字突然刺穿了他，他觉得自己不可以再这样，逼着自己吃了两片安定睡了一觉，第二天他带着自己的琴和随便收拾出来的东西去了悉尼应聘乐团，大概是想法有了一些转变，他的控制住了手抖，之前未雨绸缪漫无目的的练习也起到了些效果，他被留在了悉尼的乐团，暂时还不是首席，不过很快就是他的了。</p><p>日子平静的过了一小段时间，悉尼乐团的亚裔还不少，他没有那么边缘人的感觉，可大概还是多少有一些影响，他除了排练几乎不参加任何乐团私下的活动，也不和同事做过多的交流，下班就走，上班就来，平时除了练琴就是自己泡夜店，找男人的频率少了，他不太能让别人再操自己，他觉得自己没必要，可就是没办法做，和过敏一样不可理喻。</p><p>他和裴遇见是在一个星期一。那天下雨。</p><p>星期一不是个什么好日子，杨在走廊里用纸巾擦手的时候这么想，这时团里的打击乐手路过，杨没有注意他，只是低着头握着手机回消息，排练刚结束，走廊里没什么人，突然打击乐手就凑近了，在他耳边说，他昨天在夜店看到杨，要比现在漂亮多了。说着伸手扯住他的胳膊就要把他往洗手间里拉。</p><p>对方比他高很多，杨握着手机，竟然不知道该怎么办，他一时间竟想不出来他是该挣扎还是不该，这一切都太熟悉了，打击乐手，洗手间，走廊，太熟悉了，熟悉到他甚至想要干呕。</p><p>他又要重蹈覆辙了。他真的就是这种人。他活该值这么点儿钱。他活该手抖到练不了琴。他所有的细胞都在叫嚣他的音乐又要没了。</p><p>“你做什么呢？”</p><p>一个声音传进来，接着是些微的争执，杨感觉到打击乐手松开了他的胳膊，他条件反射的蹲下来捂住耳朵，他的身体里有太多声音，周围也有太多声音，他得让自己冷静一会儿，他的手又在发抖了。</p><p>也不知道过了多久，杨终于听不到那些杂音了，他抬起头往旁边看去，那个人也蹲在他旁边，他头顶上悬着洗手间的窗框，杨看到外面阴沉沉的天气和雨，觉得身体有点发痛。</p><p>“没事吧，Brett。”那人开口。</p><p>他居然记得自己的名字。</p><p>“我是Hyung，你知道我是大提首席，但我觉得你应该不知道我叫什么。”他说。这句话杨听清楚了。随后他们又沉默下来。</p><p>过了无声的一小段时间，裴很有分寸的托住杨的手指，“你的手在抖。”</p><p>杨看着他。</p><p>“外面下雨了。”裴说，“我带了伞，一起走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>